prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Satou
|Gender = Female |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Black |School = Hachimitsu Academy |Affiliation = Cooking Club |Occupation = First year-student |Japanese Voice = Nana Hamasaki |Manga = Chapter 87 |Anime = OVA 1 }} |Satō}}, nicknamed , is a supporting character of Prison School and a first-year student in attendance at Hachimitsu Academy.Prison School Volume 9 Chapter 87, Page 11 She is the love interest of Jouji Nezu and a member of the school's cooking club. Appearance Satou is a teenage girl with black hair tied in two pigtails, black eyes and an average height. She is commonly seen wearing the standard school uniform and glasses without a jacket. She wears her hair in two pigtails. Plot When a depressed Jouji Nezu attempts to charge into a girls-only area wearing tortoise-style bondage rope only in order to get back into prison, Satou unknowingly stops his voyeuristic rampage by offering him a cupcake from the cooking club. Their conversation is interrupted by a rope-wearing naked Reiji Andou (Andre) bursting into the baths in his attempt to stop Jouji - which heavily disturbs Satou despite its positive effect on Jo. When Jouji meets her again on the day of the Sports Festival, recognises her as "Cake-san" and asks her to be the jockey for their team on the Underground Student Council's side in the All-Student-Council Cavalry Battle. However, she is neither as competitive or fit as Anzu Yokoyama so Anzu is initially chosen by the boys to be the fourth member of the USC team with Kiyoshi Fujino's absence, over her. However, Satou outperforms her in the practice by not responding to Shingo's cheating. In all turned out to be for naught as both Joe and Shingo Wakamoto support Takehito Morokuzu (Gakuto)'s nomination of the PBR to protect their nominated girl from the other. The Sports Festival's Cavalry Contest is revealed to be elective with the USC's side facing nearly the entire student body on the opposing ASC's side. This results in Chiyo Kurihara forming an auxiliary cavalry team with Satou as rightward jockey. During the long drawn-out match, Joe tried to undermine Risa's control over Andre, in which Kate counter-attacked by beginning to harass Chiyo's team repeatedly, where Satou was one of the recipients of her harassment. She revealed that Satou had a boyfriend (Much to Joe's dismay), and that her boyfriend was actually two-timing her (Much to Satou's dismay). In response to all the harassment, Chiyo led her cavalry team to attempt a suicidal strike to take down Kate's team but failed and were taken out of the game. On the day of the BBQ event, Takehito Morokuzu (Gakuto), Jouji Nezu, Shingo Wakamoto, Mayumi Tanaka, Satou, and Anzu Yokoyama traveled to the venue only to get sidetracked into riding the boys' PBR-ship along the river. Satou was too late in warning Mayumi against broadcasting Anzu's constant nipslips to her fanbase, which eventually caused Mayumi's account to get banned. The boys and girls ended up playing in the water, where Satou had to smack some sense into Joe for groping her ass. The group was last seen riding on the PBR-ship to the sea, apparently having forgotten about the BBQ event altogether. Relationships Jouji Nezu (Joe) Her classmate. She often gives him one of her homemade food out of generosity (which she does for all of her classmates and friends). She also finds him humorous and is aware of his strange obsession with ants and his habit of giving her various nicknames like Cake-san and Star-san. During the cavalry battle, Joe was shocked to learn that Satou has a university boyfriend named Yoshida (who they later find out that Yoshida is cheating on her). Trivia * Satou was originally an extra until she made her second appearance in Volume 17 at Chapter 169. * It is revealed by Kate Takenomiya that Satou has a boyfriend named Yoshida, a student at Houchi University.Prison School Chapter 214, Page 14 * She calls him "Ryomacchi" when they are left alone.Prison School Chapter 215, Page 4 References Navigation es:Satou Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hachimitsu Academy